


Finally

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Chazz Deserves This, Chazz Needs A Pat On The Back, Dates, F/M, Lemon, Nervous Chazz, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably By His Ojamas, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: He finally got her to go on a date with him. Now he just needs to hope it goes well...or better than he hoped.Was requested by: Manjoume thunder.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manjoume thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Manjoume+thunder).



> Hope you all enjoy this:)
> 
> This was requested by: Manjoume thunder

He finally managed to get her, Alexis Rhodes. Chazz didn’t really know how he got her…but it happened. Most of it was a blur to him anyway. He can really only recall actually building up the courage to ask her, but not actually doing it. Anyway, enough with the thinking, he had a date to get ready for.

Chazz looked at himself it the mirror. He wasn’t wearing anything too fancy but he still couldn’t believe what he saw. He actually looked…good? This was the first time he had ever thought of himself as attractive. Now, Chazz just had to hope that Alexis thought that way too. 

He picked up his jacket and was about to head for the door when. “BOSS!”, Ojama Yellow came floating over. ‘Oh no not now, not fucking now!’, Chazz thought as he turned to face the duel spirit. “What do you want you little freak!”, Chazz said annoyed. The ojama looked him in the eyes with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Where are ya going?”, he asked still not removing the grin. Oh my God, he really didn’t have time for this. “I’m going on a date”, Chazz answered simply. “With who?” He couldn’t believe he thought that that the one answer he gave was enough for the little bastard. “Alexis”, Chazz muttered slightly blushing. The Ojama grinned wider than Chazz had thought possible. “YAY BOSS. YOU FINALLY GOT HER!”, the Ojama shouted. ‘Yeah finally’, he thought as he reached for the door handle. “Okay see ya Boss”, Ojama Yellow said as he floated away. Chazz returned his view to the door and left his dorm.

Chazz was now waiting at a restaurant for his date. She told him she’d be there by seven, (it was now half past seven) but there was still no sign of her. She wasn’t going to show up was she? Chazz knew that this had been a bad idea. She had probably only accepted his offer to laugh at him the next day. Chazz didn’t know what to think anymore. He stood up, getting ready to leave when he heard a low voice. “Hi”, Alexis said blushing. God, she was stunning. Chazz had never seen anyone like her. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing a baby blue dress that came down to mid-thigh, silver stilettos, and her hair was tied up in a bun. “Hi”, Chazz said stunned. Alexis sat down across from him. Chazz was the happiest man in the world. 

They ordered their meals and talked for a while longer. It was everything that Chazz had imagined. When they had finished eating they got the bill and left.

They walked back to Chazz’s dorm. While walking back they had agreed that Alexis was going to stay there. Everything was going well for the first time in his life.

Alexis sat on Chazz’s bed, patting the spot next to her as an invitation for him to sit down with her. “Lex, can I ask you something?”, Chazz asked. Alexis turned towards him and nodded. “Sure”. “Why did you agree to go out with me? I thought you didn’t like me the same way”. Alexis looked at him and gave a soft smile. “Chazz I agreed because I love you. What you’re talking about happened years ago and ever since that day I have regretted what I said to you. Because I really do love you and I want you to see it”, she said as she kissed him. Chazz’s eyes widened but then he slowly relaxed into the kiss. It only lasted for a short while until she pulled away. “I-I’m sorry”, she said blushing. “Don’t be”, Chazz replied as he kissed her more forcefully. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alexis moaned, her lips parting enough for Chazz to slip his tongue inside. They explored each other’s mouths before Alexis reached for his shirt. She pulled it over his head, throwing it somewhere behind them. Things started to become more rushed as she unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand inside, palming his growing cock. “Fuck, Lex”, Chazz groaned. Alexis smirked as she pulled away to remove her dress. Chazz’s jaw dropped. She was standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of blue lace panties. She was gorgeous. Alexis walked back over to him and stripped him of his shoes, socks and pants before laying down and pulling him on top of her. Chazz removed his boxers and her panties. He slipped a finger inside of her wet heat, sliding the digit in and out of her before adding a second finger, spreading her open. “Please Chazz. Please fuck me. Please Chazz I need you”, she whined as he added a third finger. “Tell me what you want Lex. Exactly what you want”. He smirked. “Your cock. I need your cock Chazz, please”. Chazz removed his fingers and thrust inside her, setting a brutal pace. “Such a good little whore for me aren’t you?”, he grunted. “Y-yes”, she moaned. She knew if he continued like this she wasn’t going to last much longer…and she was right. Alexis came, hard. Chazz followed close behind. They came down from their high, panting. “I love you Lex”, he said as he held her. “I love you too Chazz”.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
